Thomas O'Malley-Doo! Where Are You!
Fred - Scutle (The litlle mermaid) ( Do not Edit Please ) *Daphne - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Velma - Lupe (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Shaggy - Thomas o'Malley (The Aristocats) ( Do not Edit Please ) *Scooby-Doo - Sebastian (The Litlle mermaid) ( Do not Edit Please ) *The Mystery Machine - Pizza Planet Truck (Toy Story and Pixar Franchise) Do not edit Please ) *The Black Knight/Mr. Wickles - Pete (The Prince and the Pauper)/Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *The Phantom Of Vasquez Castle/Bluestone/ Randal (Monsters inc.)/mr P Sherman (Finding Nemo) *The Ghost Of Captain Cutler/ Darren ( Sausage Party )Captain Cutler - Pete (The Litlle engine that could) ( Do not Edit Please ) *The Miner '49er/Hank - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)/Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Ghost Of Geromino and the North American Witch Doctor - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)/Prince Archmed (Aladdin) ( Do not Edit Please ) *The Ghost Of Elias Kingston/Uncle Stuart - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)/Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove ( Do not Edit Please ) *The Apeman Of Forbidden Mountain/Carl The Stuntman - Kerchak (Tarzan)/Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Charlie The Funland Robot/Sarah Jenkins - Vincent (Over The Hedge)/Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) *The Puppetmaster/Mr. Pietro - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)/Clayton (Tarzan) *The Ghost Clown/Harry The Hypnotist - Nigel (Rio)/Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Vampire, Wolfman, and Frankenstein's Monster/Big Bob Oakley, Alias The Actor - Scud (Toy Story)/Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven)/Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda)/Armando, Marcel, and Tipa (Rio) *The Mummy Of Ankha/Dr. Najib - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2)/Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *The Swamp Witch and the Zombie/Zeb Perkins and Zeke - Zira and Scar (The Lion King 1 and 2)/Coco La Bouche and Jean-Claude (Rugrats In Paris: The Movie) *Redbeart's Ghost and his crew/C. L. Magnus and two henchmen - The Toad (Flushed Away), Shenzi (The Lion King), Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan)/Hank Muffin (Fanboy and Chum Chum) and Rex Pester (The Rugrats Movie) *Space Kook/Henry Bascombe - Martian ( Loney Toones)/Justin Bieber (AGK) Do not Edit Please) *The Giggling Green Ghosts (The Phantom Shadows)/Mr. Creeps and Mr. Crawls - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company)/Captain Hook and Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *The Snow Ghost/Mr. Greenway - Robot ( The Incredibles )/Auto (Wall-e) ( Do not Edit Please ) *The Ghost Of Mr. Hyde - Stretch (Toy Story 3)/Mr. O'Hare (Dr. Seuss' The Lorax) *The Ghost of Zen Tuo - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *The Caveman - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Creeper / Mr Deacon J. Carswell - The Grinch ( DR Seuss 'How Grinch stole Christmas )/ Scroodge Mcduck ( Duck Tales) ( Do not EDIT Please ) *Wax Phantom / Mr Roger Stevens - Author's Choice *Tiki Witch doctor Mano Tiki Tija / Mr John Sims and his Friend Autor's Choice *Werwolf / Sheep Stealer - Jet ( Litlle Einsteins ) / Duncan (Total Drama) *Headless Specter / Phony Phantom Jefferson Steallwall / Asa Shanks - Ukball ( Pollandball ) / Craing Eric ( Life with Louie ) *Willawaw and owl men / Grey fox and henchmen - Author's choice Category:Scooby doo Movies Category:Cbismarck's Movies Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Pixar Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Total Drama Characters